17Daily
by jleebikon
Summary: Kumpulan drable tentang kisah kasih Meanie dan Soonhoon [Ch1-Meanie] Seme!Mingyu,Soonyoung! Uke!Wonwoo,Jihoon! Seventeen.BL.Yaoi


**Sick**

 **Meanie**

.

.

By

Jlee96

.

.

"Hahh.."

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda berkulit tan itu menghela nafasnya. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dirinya hanya duduk dipojok ruangan dan menatap ponselnya atau lebih tepatnya menatap foto sosok pemuda yang sedang dirindukannya itu.

Kim Mingyu, pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu sedang merindukan sosok sang pujaan hati yang hampir dua minggu ini absen kehadirannya dikarenakan sakit yang menghampirinya.

"Sudahlah jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, yang lain bisa takut melihatnya"

Seungcheol yang tidak tega melihat adiknya murung seperti itu mencoba menghiburnya. Tetapi sia-sia saja. Mingyu hanya melirik sekilas Seungcheol yang duduk disebelahnya, lalu kembali ke aktivitas awalnya –mari pandangi foto Wonwoo– seperti biasa.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang merindukan Wonwoo, kita semua juga merindukannya"

"..."

"Ku harap kau bisa tampil profesional nanti"

"Tenang saja hyung, aku tidak akan tampil mengecewakan"

Mau tidak mau Seungcheol tersenyum. Bersyukur bahwa Mingyu masih berusaha untuk tampil maksimal walau dia tahu Mingyu sedang dalam perasaan kacau balau. Masih bisa tersenyum walau terkesan agak dipaksakan. Setidaknya Mingyu tidak ingin membuat Carats lebih kecewa karena penampilannya yang kacau. Sudah cukup mereka perform hanya dengan dua belas member tanpa pemuda emo kesayangannya.

.

.

.

' _Cklek_

Hening. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan didalam ruangan yang bernuansa serba putih itu. Dengan perlahan Mingyu menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat ke tengah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya ke arah ranjang yang ditiduri pujaan hatinya. Mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang dan menatap kekasihnya dengan lekat.

Wonwoo masih terpejam, nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya masih pucat walau tidak sepucat malam itu. Malam dimana rapper manis itu tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan ditengah latihan. Terus memegangi perutnya dan mengeluh sakit yang diakhiri dengan dibawanya tubuh lemah itu ke rumah sakit.

Mingyu memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin mengingat lebih jauh dimana dirinya begitu panik dan kalap saat melihat Wonwoo hyungnya terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah sangat pucat.

Diraihnya tangan pucat Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan Mingyu mengusapnya penuh sayang. Tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat sang kekasih. Namun Mingyu bisa apa jika tangan itu mulai bergerak tak nyaman dan dengan perlahan kelopak mata yang tertutup mulai terbuka.

"Hyung sudah bangun?"

Mingyu tersenyum senang lantaran pemuda dihadapannya ini menganggukan kepalanya. Wonwoo mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan bantuan Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu duduk ditepi ranjang berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Apa aku membangunkan hyung?"

"Tidak"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm"

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak mempermasalahkannya, toh mereka berdua juga menikmati suasana yang ada. Mereka hanya akan saling menatap mata masing-masing dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam. Seakan memancarkan perasaan dalam diri masing-masing melalui bahasa mata.

"Kau sendiri?"

Wonwoo memulai percakapan mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang lalu. Tidak ingin memperpanjang sesi saling menatap pasangan lebih lama, takut jika tiba-tiba semburat merah yang sejak tadi ditahannya menyebar diseluruh pipinya hingga telinga.

"Iya, yang lain kelelahan setelah perform tadi jadi semua kembali kedorm"

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan lelah karena aku akan bertemu denganmu hyung"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Bagaimana hari mu?"

"Tidak baik dan tidak buruk"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak baik karena tidak ada dirimu dan tidak buruk karena banyak Carats yang datang menonton"

Selesai sudah pertahanan Wonwoo untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Kekasih yang lebih muda darinya ini selalu sukses membuat rona dipipi Wonwoo berlomba-lomba untuk menampakkan wujudnya.

"Jangan seperti itu Gyu"

"Wae? Aku bicara yang sebenarnya hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Mingyu tahu sejak tadi Wonwoo hyungnya berusaha menutupinya, tetapi bukan Kim Mingyu namanya jika dirinya tidak mengerti gerak-gerik sang kekasih. Mingyu sudah melihatnya sejak tadi, semburat merah yang kontras dengan kulit kekasihnya dan berujung terlihat sangat cantik diwajah Wonwoo. Hanya saja Mingyu tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih malu lagi.

"Kau tidak merindukanku hyung?"

"Tidak, justru aku bosan melihatmu"

"Jahat sekali"

Wonwoo tertawa mendengarnya, ditambah wajah tertekuk Mingyu yang sedang merajuk. Bukan maksud Wonwoo untuk berkata seperti itu, dia hanya sedang ingin melihat wajah sang kekasih yang seperti sekarang. Bibir yang sedang dimajukan itu begitu lucu untuk Wonwoo.

"Hyung kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, aku tidur sejak tadi"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Hyung, kau harus makan jika tidak penyakitmu akan bertambah parah dan aku tidak menginginkan itu terjadi"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan Gyu"

"Tidak boleh, akan kusuapi hyung"

Mingyu mengambil nampan yang ada dinakas sebelah ranjang. Nampan yang berisi bubur sehat dengan lauk dan sayur serta air minum dan beberapa obat. Dengan telaten Mingyu mulai menyuapi Wonwoo sedikit demi sedikit. Dan pada suapan ke sepuluh Wonwoo menutup mulutnya, menolak makanan untuk masuk.

"Hyung ayo makan lagi"

"Tidak mau, aku sudah kenyang"

"Mwo? Apa-apaan makan hanya sepuluh suap sudah kenyang. Tidak, sekarang buka mulutmu dan habiskan makananmu Wonwoo hyung"

"Tidak mau"

Mingyu mengalah, tidak ingin berdebat lebih panjang lagi dengan Wonwoo. Dengan begitu diletakannya kembali mangkuk yang hanya habis setengah di nampan. Kemudian mengambil obat dan air minum. Wonwoo meminum obatnya dengan lancar tidak ingin membuat Mingyu memaksanya seperti waktu itu.

"Sekarang tidurlah, hyung harus banyak-banyak istirahat"

"Gyu.."

"Hm?"

"Kemarilah"

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Mingyu langsung menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah kembali ke posisi tidurnya. Ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Wonwoo. Membiarkan kekasih manisnya mendekap tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Mingyu.

"Aku merindukanmu Gyu"

"Kupikir hyung tadi mengatakan jika bosan denganku"

"Aniya, aku bohong. Aku merindukanmu"

Senyum Mingyu terbit diwajahnya. Didalam tubuhnya terasa berdesir halus ketika mendengar Wonwoo juga merindukannya. Maka dieratkannya pelukannya, membawa tubuh kurus Wonwoo semakin menempel dengan Mingyu.

Tidak lupa mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo dengan sayang. Mingyu senang mengetahui jika Wonwoo berangsur membaik walau dokter belum mengijinkannya bergabung dengan tim untuk memulai rutinitas sebagai seorang idol. Wonwoo harus benar-benar istirahat total agar dapat pulih seperti sedia kala dan Mingyu akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan membantu kekasihnya untuk bisa sembuh.

"Wonwoo hyung"

"Ya"

"Jangan lupa makan lagi, makanlah tepat waktu. Aku akan membuatkan makanan apapun yang hyung mau asalkan hyung makan dengan teratur"

"..."

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Hyung tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan orang-orang yang berbicara sesuka hati mereka, belum tentu apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Jika hyung punya masalah ceritakanlah padaku, jangan memendamnya sendiri"

"Maaf"

"Aku akan memaafkan hyung jika hyung berjanji dengan semua yang aku katakan tadi. Aku ingin hyung mendengar perkataanku. Ada aku hyung, ada aku yang menjadi tamengmu, sandaranmu, tempat untukmu berbagi cerita. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri, aku tidak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang dan aku hanya bisa panik melihatmu merasakan sakit sendiri"

"Maaf...maafkan aku Gyu. Aku bodoh.. aku egois, aku–"

"Sstt.."

"..."

"Aku memaafkanmu. Hyung mau berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya dan mendengar perkataanku?"

"Aku janji"

Hanya dengan itu, Mingyu lega. Sesuatu yang membebani perasaannya mulai menghilang bersama dengan jawaban sang kekasih yang berjanji padanya. Berjanji pada Mingyu bahwa dirinya tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya dan akan mendengarkan perkataan Mingyu.

Keduanya masih nyaman dengan posisi saling memeluk. Beruntung ranjang yang mereka gunakan lumayan besar dan ruangan ini adalah ruangan vip jadi bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam.

"Kau mengantuk hyung?"

"Hm.."

"Baiklah kita tidur"

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan Gyu?"

"Tidak, aku akan menemani hyung disini"

"Hm, jangan pergi"

"Iya iya hyung bawel"

"..."

"Jangan sakit lagi ya hyung. Saranghae Wonwoo hyung"

"Nado saranghae Mingyu"

.

.

.

 **END**

Aduhh author kangen Wonwoo... pengen liat Wonwoo sama yang lain bareng-bareng lagi.. gara-gara kangen Wonwoo jadi bikin ginian deh... chap selanjutnya gatau mau update kapan, masih fokus ke my lovely antifan, nanti aja kalau ada momen tertentu author usahain lanjut drable nya oke entah itu meanie atau soonhoon^^ tolong direview ya, terima kasih...

Goodbye~


End file.
